


Wedding Room

by Prettyseaboy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyseaboy/pseuds/Prettyseaboy
Summary: College starts with an arranged marriage for every student that enrolls. Students are paired randomly, separated by preference of gender. Nothing could possibly go wrong, when an 18 year old brunette with big blue-green eyes, that likes wearing skirts and shorts that are way too short, with long legs and tanned skin, gets paired up with a hardheaded 19 year old with anger issues.





	Wedding Room

i m t r y i n g i m s o s o r r y


End file.
